Mensagem para Bella
by Alectus
Summary: Depois de um mês dormindo juntos, Edward tem de faltar, mas deixa uma mensagem para Bella "pensar" no amor deles... Classificado como M por linguagem explícita.


**Mensagem para Bella**

Quinze minutos depois de meu pai me desejar boa noite, subi as escadas em silêncio. Antes de me trancar o meu quarto, certifiquei-me que Charlie estava em profundo sono ao ouvir roncos através de sua porta. Sorri de orelha a orelha.

No último mês inteiro, Edward tem vindo até o meu quarto sorrateiramente pela janela para passarmos todas as noites juntos. No início, apenas trocávamos beijos e alguns amassos, mas aos poucos eu fui perdendo o medo e ele foi tomando coragem... A cada dia que passava, nossas línguas demonstravam um maior desejo, nossa respiração ficava mais ofegante. A cada dia que passava, menos roupas usávamos e por mais tempo nos acariciávamos. A cada dia que passava, os dedos dele me tocavam em um lugar diferente, assim como eu arrancava um gemido diferente dele... Até que ele entrou em mim e ambos perdemos a virgindade.

Já fazem duas semanas que transamos ao menos duas vezes por dia: uma à noite, quando ele chega, e uma de manhã, quando acordamos e ele em seguida escapa pela janela. Durante o resto do tempo, Charlie dificulta nossa vida, não nos deixando a sós... Ainda assim, às vezes transamos no carro de Edward quando ele me dá carona e desvia do caminho por alguns minutos ou quando eu vou até a casa dele "estudar" e por algum motivo os pais dele não estão.

Enfim, fazem duas semanas que eu não sei viver sem Edward dentro de mim e mais de um mês que não sei o que é dormir e acordar com ele me abraçando. Por isso, tudo o que eu mais espero em cada dia é meu pai dormir...

Mas hoje, quando cheguei no meu quarto e abri a janela, ele não veio. Pelo celular, vi uma grande mensagem que Edward tinha me deixado.

 _Bella,_

 _Sinto muito, mas hoje não poderei ir. Aqueles meus tios vão dormir por aqui e me fizeram dormir no quarto de meu irmão, não tenho como escapar sem que me peguem... Mas não quero que pense que te amo menos por isso... E esta mensagem está aqui para te lembrar disso._

 _Bella, eu te amo de todas as maneiras que um homem pode amar uma mulher. Eu amo como seus olhos se enchem de alegria ao me ver, como você constantemente tropeça e agarra em mim para não cair... Amo como seu nariz se remexe quando você vai contar uma mentira, amo como seu riso ecoa no ar quando eu conto uma piada._

 _Amo o cheiro do seu perfume, levemente doce e levemente frutado. Amo como sua voz é delicada, mas como fica um pouco rouca quando eu chego perto e você fala baixo. Amo como você morde o lábio e prende a respiração quando antecipa um beijo meu. Amo a sutileza de sua boca em um primeiro momento e urgência que logo surge, enroscando nossas línguas. Amo quando sinto o gosto daquela bala de cereja que você tanto gosta, mas enlouqueço quando sinto o_ meu _gosto na sua boca._

 _Amo como seu corpo estremece quando toco atrás de sua orelha. Amo seus dedos brincando com meus cabelos enquanto você me puxa mais perto. Amo o som que você faz quando sente toda a minha excitação roçando em seu estômago... e seu sorriso malicioso quando você se dá conta de que é responsável por isso._

 _Amo o som das nossas roupas caindo no chão, intercalado com meus beijos molhados em seu pescoço e sua voz, rouca, implorando para que eu te toque..._

 _Amo te ver deitada na cama, completamente nua, completamente minha, enquanto você me devora com os olhos, abrindo a boca em desejo._

 _Amo sua pele macia, sua bunda perfeitamente redonda, seus seios firmes e deliciosos. Amo percorrer os dedos pelos seus mamilos até vê-los endurecer, então apreciar a sua cara de prazer quando começo a lambê-los._

 _Amo quando você me puxa para cima porque não aguenta ficar sem me beijar por muito tempo e eu rapidamente me contento em apenas apalper seus peitos. Amo como_ você _não se contenta tão fácil e logo desliza a mão entre nós, percorrendo toda a minha masculinidade, fazendo-me estremecer quando sua palma começa a brincar com minha cabeça._

 _Amo como sou completamente seu escravo quando estou em suas mãos, inclinando-me em sua direção enquanto você me bombeia. Amo a sensação de meus dedos encontrando a sua umidade... Amo como você geme em minha boca quando meus dedos te penetram... e como você esfrega meu membro com mais fervor apenas para também me ouvir gemer._

 _Amo como o prazer me tira a consciência e faz minha língua emular os movimentos de penetração na sua boca. Amo quando sua mão desacelera um pouco para que nossos movimentos fiquem sincronizados... e eu logo começo a brincar com seu clítoris inchado com meu polegar. Amo quando nós cessamos os beijos para que possamos nos encarar intensamente enquanto nos estimulamos..._

 _Amo quando meus dedos aceleram e você abre a boca, implorando por ar. Amo quando você geme o meu nome e começa a movimentar os quadris de encontro a minha mão, como se precisasse de mais. Amo quando a_ sua _mão volta a me bombear ferozmente e eu tenho de usar todo o meu auto-controle para não ejacular imediatamente._

 _Amo sua expressão de puro prazer e o modo como você fecha os olhos e morde o lábio para suprimir os gemidos... Então suas costas arqueam... meus dedos te possuem com profundidade e muita velocidade... sua mão ainda me bombeando... Amo como os dedos de seus pés se encolhem quando você atinge o orgasmo... e meu nome escapa de seus lábios... quase um gemido._

 _Amo como eu tenho de afastar as suas mãos de mim para não ejacular, enquanto você arfa desesperadamente, recuperando-se do pico de prazer. Amo como meu membro pulsa por você, como minhas pupilas ficam dilatadas encarando-lhe em deleite... e nós respiramos, você se recuperando e eu me controlando... porque eu não quero perder a a ereção antes de te ter._

 _Amo a sensação de suas pernas me envolvendo pela cintura, amo a sensação da minha cabeça já com o pré-gozo roçando em sua umidade... enlouquecendo-me... enquanto você me diz que_ precisa _de mim dentro de você. Amo te encarar enquanto, lentamente, eu entro em você... e nós dois gememos._

 _Amo como você é apertada... quente... e úmida por mim..._ para _mim. Amo como você me faz ser romântico no começo, indo devagar, saindo e entrando em você por completo, sempre te encarando... Mas também amo quando você implora por mais, passando a mão pelo meu peitoral e puxando-me com as pernas._

 _Amo os sons que preenchem o quarto, sons de penetração, sons de prazer, juras de amor... Amo quando conseguimos chegar ao orgasmo juntos..._

 _Amo quando, exausto e extasiado, eu colapso ao seu lado e você deita em meu peito... juntos, respiramos pesadamente, peitos subindo e descendo... sorrisos de orelha a orelha. Amo te beijar apaixonadamente depois de um sexo gostoso e te abraçar pra nunca mais largar..._

 _Amo dormir de conchinha e te ouvir murmurar o meu nome no meio da noite. Amo também sonhar com você..._

 _Amo te ver no contraluz, logo de manhã, caçando sua calcinha pelo chão... sua silhueta delineando todas as suas curvas... Mas amo ainda mais quando você sai do contraluz, se inclina para pegar a calcinha e eu tenho uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda... E, logo cedo, você já me deixa no ponto pra te ter de novo..._

 _Amo quando você percebe que estou acordado e rapidamente abandona a ideia de se vestir... e logo senta na beira da cama, inclinando-se para me dar um beijo de bom-dia... E, no meio do beijo, eu te puxo para o meu colo... Amo como você ri e, sempre, não importa quantas vezes eu faça isso, você sempre se espanta quando esbarra em meu pênis completamente duro..._

 _Amo como seu riso rapidamente se esvai e dá lugar para uma crescente excitação. Amo como você me beija desesperadamente, mas logo para... e eu, como não sou santo, passo a devorar seu pescoço e apalpar sua bunda, tentando erguê-la para encaixá-la em mim... E você sempre murmura em meu ouvido que Charlie pode estar acordado e pode ouvir... e eu nunca presto atenção, porque eu sinto sua umidade escorrendo até as minhas bolas..._

 _Amo como, consciente tanto do perigo de sermos pegos quanto da necessidade que temos um do outro, você sugere que tomemos um banho juntos... e eu, sem pestanejar nem parar de chupar seu pescoço, te levo até o banheiro da suíte... suas pernas ainda envolvendo minha cintura e meu pênis ereto roçando em sua entrada._

 _Amo te satisfazer logo pela manhã, tentando ficar em silêncio, esperando que o barulho do chuveiro e as portas do banheiro e do quarto ajudem a conter nossos gemidos..._

 _Odeio ter que partir antes que Charlie desconfie da sua demora no banho, mas até que eu gosto de fugir de fininho pela janela e voltar poucas horas depois pela porta da sua casa, como se tivesse ficado muito tempo sem te ver, com a desculpa de te dar carona para o colégio..._

 _Saiba que hoje de noite, longe de você, eu estarei pensando em todo este meu amor... E espero que você pense nele também, minha linda._

 _P.S.: Amanhã eu passo um pouco mais cedo pra te pegar, mas nós só chegaremos para o segundo período de aula._

Eu engoli em seco, mal podendo esperar pelo dia seguinte.

Larguei o celular, mas, antes de dormir, eu precisava dar um jeito naquela umidade entre as pernas e dar uma "pensada" em todo o nosso amor.


End file.
